Turning The Rights and The Wrongs
by glanceupnerd
Summary: Let's just say both Sam and Finn do not know what potential they have around each other, therefore they're super oblivious of it.


_**OH MY GOD! It feels really good to be back! I know most of my followers don't even ship sinn but, bleh, I can't help this. Give the boys a try. They're both cuties. Next week, I am going to face my last national exams and I really do and will try my best to graduate! Pray and wish me luck okay! Then I'll make new story and update 'Perturbed'. Here we go. Tell me what you think! :)x**_

"Did you see Rick's face when Coach Beiste yelled at him, dude?" Finn laughed as he unlocked the door and took the driver's seat.

"Yeah, man! It was priceless. I'm pretty sure no one would ever see him as the same Rick the Stick anymore." Sam replied, laughing so hard he struggled using the seat belt.

It was a joyful Friday evening for almost everyone at McKinley high, well not for Rick, maybe. The boys were just from a meeting held by the school. In about 4 months, McKinley would join their first regional Olympic. So every sport team in the school must be informed, therefore participated. Every team, including football, hockey, synchronized-swimming, even Cheerios, was gathered at one meeting that afternoon.

Coach Beiste led the meeting. She was a really great leader, so she gave the best motivation to them to get ready and prepared. Everyone was happy when the news was told. They all were so excited to join the competition. Except for Rick, who had said it was useless and crap. It pissed Beiste off and she yelled at him for about an hour that the whole school would know.

That being said, Sam took the ride home with Finn. He usually rode with Kurt, but Kurt didn't belong to any sport team. So he couldn't ask for a ride. He really enjoyed living with Hummel-Hudson family. Not as much as he loved doing to his family, though. But it just still felt nice to have people his age around.

"Hey, are you up for movie marathon tonight, dude? I just bought this awesome sci-fi slash action movies collection on e-bay." Finn said, feeling just for successfully buying an item through e-bay. He drove carefully out from McKinley's parking lot as he waited Sam's answer.

Sam chuckled lightly. "Actually, dude, I was going to ask you to drop me to Lima Bean if you don't mind. I won't be able to watch those awesome movies you have tonight. Is that alright? We still could do it sometimes?"

"Yeah. I guess." Finn shrugged. Sam sensed Finn's emotion changed but he didn't ask.

"Wait, why would you want me to drop you at Lima Bean?" Finn asked, glancing suspiciously to Sam. "Are you meeting someone there? OH! You're dating someone!" Finn got excited.

"Finn..." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm your roommate and best friend! Tell me whom you're dating!" Finn demanded.

"No one!" Sam laughed frustrated. "Oh God Finn, you're so innocent it's so freaking cute." Sam smiled. But then his smile disappeared as he heard Finn coughed. _Wait. Whoa. Whoa. Did I just say that out loud? _

"Okay…" Finn trailed off, not really sure what to answer. "So tell me what you're going to do."

It seemed like Finn didn't think what Sam said seriously, because he acted cool about it, like nothing was wrong. Nothing was. It was just some stupid thought. Right? But the truth is Finn was a little bit giddy inside. He didn't quite know why. Maybe because he just didn't get compliment a lot.

"I'm going to meet Kurt and Blaine. We decided to hang out this Friday. I was going to head home first but I'm now late due to the meeting we had." Sam explained. He steadily watched Finn's expression. Sam felt stupid thinking Finn was cute for a second. But Finn's expression remained straight.

"Oh, cool." Finn answered and forced a smile, not wanting to push other question. His mind still racing, though. _Why are they always hanging out? What are they doing when they're together? Why does Sam choose them over Finn? Am I not good enough for a friend? Sam thinks I'm cute. _He blushed. _Okay, stop._

The rest of the ride was indescribably awkward. Sam stopped looking at Finn, so he drifted off to a day dream. Finn secretly glanced over Sam and saw a sight that clearly showed Sam's mind wasn't there. But he looked cute. _Well if he thinks I'm cute, he should see who's talking. He's super cute. _Finn immediately realized what he was thinking and coughed loudly.

That broke Sam's attention. "Urm, we're here dude." Finn said. Voice soaked from not speaking too long.

"Oh yeah. Thanks again, man. I appreciate this." Sam replied.

"No problem."

Sam opened the door and walked inside the Lima Bean. Finn waited until Sam safely walked in then left for home. He just needed to be sure he drop off Sam safe. By the time he was home, he went straight to his room and laid there, exhausted.

His mind was still racing on Sam. It never got him thinking until today, but Sam had never really hung out with him ever since they lived together. At his free time in his house, Sam had always prefer played with Kurt. Sure Sam played games and watch movies together at Finn's room but Sam didn't spend the equally amount of time for Finn. Sam even chose to ride to school with Kurt. Not Finn. Why?

He knew he wasn't being the best team mate ever around last year. When Sam's family had economic issues back then, he accused Sam of cheating with two people. Finn felt bad, he called Sam a cheater for the truth that Finn _was _the cheater. He kissed Quinn. But he had apologized and had been apologized, right? Or had he?

Sam sure seemed a little distance to Finn when he came back to Ohio. Was he avoiding Finn? Did he hate Finn? Was he having an affair with Mercedes when he didn't realize? God he was making things up now. He needed to wrap his mind.

He propped himself up and killed time by playing _Halo. _He lost track of time but around eight his mom called him downstairs to have a late dinner. He saw Kurt helping his mother at the dining room. Turned out, the three of the gang had gone back to home around six. But Sam went straight to watch TV with Burt.

When he saw Blaine leaving, he bid his farewell and headed to eat his dinner in silence. He saw Sam talking, Kurt talking, _everyone _talking, but him. He didn't feel like talking right then. When he's finished, he took his plate and went to the kitchen to clean it.

"You're thinking something. That's odd." A voice came up from behind. Kurt's.

"Well, I've been thinking about Sam lately." Finn said without looking back. Kurt's eyes widened and Finn heard him gasped or something. "Not _that _kind of… Never mind. It was just nothing." Finn trailed off. "You wouldn't get it anyway."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and shot a questioning look at Finn. He didn't say anything and left Finn alone. Finn sighed loudly and went to his and Sam's room. _Why do I feel alone? I suppose Rachel should make the feeling go…_

Finn walked upstairs tiredly and opened the door. He regretted quickly knowing he was just in time to see Sam putting on his boxers. He didn't see anything there on lower region, but still. When he turned back again, he saw Sam still shirtless.

"Dude, that was close!" Sam laughed nervously. "You could knock you know."

"Yeah." Finn walked in. "I didn't think it was really necessary since it was MY bedroom." He replied sarcastically.

"Wow dude, calm down. Something's bothering you."

"Oh yeah? What do you think?" Finn said angrily.

"Okay… I'm just gonna stop talking." Sam said as he moved away.

"No, don't Sam." Finn huffed. "Just…first stop being shirtless for a while, man. It's distracting."

"Distracting who?" Sam smirked.

"Just put some clothes on." Finn demanded.

Sam did as he was asked. He started the conversation again. "So are you going to talk to me?"

"Nothing to talk." Finn looked away. "I just wish you could have been honest, instead of avoiding me."

"Wait, what?" Sam said as he took a seat next to Finn on the edge of the bed.

"I know you really haven't forgiven me for last year, Sam. I'm not stupid enough to tell."

"What?"

"It just seems like you're avoiding me. You never hung out with me out of our room. You played it cool but I know you hate me. You could have told me, you know." Finn shrugged. "And to think you always hung out with Kurt and Blaine. Are you guys screwing?" Finn asked, furious.

"What? What the heck are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Are you fucking them? Just answer it straight."

"No! How could you think that?"

"Then what? Why are you _always _with them?"

Sam was beyond confused. What was going on? He never realized it but for once, Finn was right.

"I am sorry. But you're right."

"So I'm not forgiven yet? Please, I didn't mean anything I sai—" Sam cut it off.

"No, not that. I've never hung out with you. I don't know why though, I just found watching someone being so in love helped your lonely heart. Besides, since we are sleeping in the same bed and always play Halo together, I thought it counted as hanging out. But I was wrong." Sam said. Looking down. "I didn't mean to avoid you, trust me." Sam put his best sincere expression.

_Since we are sleeping in the same bed _was the only thing running through Finn's mind. _Why does that sound so dirty out of the blue? _"Relax dude, I wasn't really angry. But you know what? Let's get this over with." Finn smirked playfully and pinned Sam down to the bed. The tall boy straddled over the blonde and pushed him down.

Sam was caught off first, thinking that Finn was starting a fight he deserved, but then he saw Finn's playful smirk and got the point. He played a long with Finn and pushed him back hardly to the floor. _This is kind of hot…Stop! _Soon, they had started an uncontrolled wrestling fight.

They unconsciously rolled off the bed and started laughing as soon as they hit the floor. The position they were in was intense. Neither realized it, though. Finn was on top of Sam and his body was pressed into Sam's warm one. It kind of stunned him how comfortable Sam was.

Finn could feel his crotch was pressed into Sam's thigh and Sam's crotch on his thigh. He looked nervously into Sam beautiful eyes and down to Sam's lip. Sam's guppy kissable lips. Wow. He gulped loudly not really having an idea what to do. They were so close their warm breath tickled their faces. What should one do on that occasion?

The door opened and both boys jumped in a split second.

"Am I interrupting something? I heard…voices." It was Kurt. He shot and undefined expression to both boys but Sam luckily came up with an answer.

"Just played wrestling, dude. You want to join?" Sam winked.

"Ew. No thanks. That sounds sweaty. Do whatever you boys do." Kurt said as he closed back the door.

Finn sighed a breath of relieve. "That was close."

"Close to what, Finn?" Sam asked, putting things together.

"I don't know. Hey what if I ask you to take a ride to school with me from now on, and every time you hang out with Kurt, I get to join in, maybe?" Finn suggested. "To bond, you know?"

Sam coughed. "Yeah, sure. Why not." Finn was changing the subject. They would never discuss _this. _"Hey, you still up for the movie marathon you asked?"

"Yeah. Come on." Finn said happily.

And that was when everything came back to normal. Since Monday, Sam always went to school with Finn. They walked together to classes. Finn eventually gave up and broke up with Rachel. There was no use of keeping their relationship. He didn't feel the spark anymore. Rachel kept complaining that he was the one that didn't have time for her that the feelings gone.

So what if it was true? He was actually kind of relieved that he didn't have a girlfriend to take care of anymore. He just had more time to hang out. With Sam. It never really made sense to him why Sam and he were always glued to each other, considering their history, but they were kind of best buds now.

At school, they went to lunch together. In glee club they always sit on the back, farthest from the other, just because if they lost interest, they could entertain themselves. They also went to many places with Kurt and Blaine, or Santana and Brittany. They went together to BreadstiX, parties, cinemas, and any other places.

When the Olympic was there, the atmosphere was wrecked, everyone was competing each other. But not Finn and Sam, they supported each other. Sam came to Finn's football game, and Finn came to Sam's synchronized-swimming competition. That kept going on until final. The final for their competitions was held on the same day.

And when they found out they both won, they immediately ran to each other, and hugged intensely for almost three minutes but the boys didn't know that. They were just so happy, for themselves, and for each other.

Finn was still sweaty and smelled musky from the field and Sam was still wet and shirtless from the pool. "Congratulations, man!" Finn smiled as he pulled away slightly. "I knew you'd won. You practiced a lot."

Sam was out of breath and needed time to regain and answer. "Hey, you've won too. That couldn't be greater."

"Yeah." Finn chuckled and untangled themselves. There were definitely tensions building up between the two boys. But it wasn't uncommon. They'd felt it way before this. But this time, they weren't anger or furiousness. They looked at each other, not having idea what to do, nor care, until Kurt and Blaine came up behind them.

"That was great guys!" Kurt said cheerily. "Congratulations. We _have _to celebrate this."

"I agree. How about BreadstiX after you guys change?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay."

"Sounds cool." They both agreed.

At BreadstiX, they couldn't stop talking, mostly because they were just freaking excited. But then, Blaine turned the situation down.

"Okay guys, are you official now?" He said, smiling, not having any idea what he'd started.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped. "How could you? They're not dating! Neither of them is gay." He laughed groggily.

"What? No one could pull of that hug scene so intense if they weren't a couple. They could be bi, Kurt." Blaine continued.

"No! Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt said as he kicked Blaine's feet and mouthed _You're scaring them._

"Oh? Okay I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys weren't dating. My bad. But if it helps you guys look so cute together." Blaine smiled. Kurt kicked his feet again. "Okay, Kurt!"

Finn and Sam didn't say anything. It was the first time _the thing _was brought up. They didn't talk to each other anymore and Kurt sensed the awkwardness and decided to bail out and get home. They separated from Blaine and got into Finn's car. No one said anything on the way home. Everyone was wrapped up with their own thoughts.

When they were home, they greeted their parents and spilled everything, they victory, etc, but the awkwardness around BreadstiX. Conversations didn't last long because neither kids were interested anymore and both parents had something else to do.

When Sam headed upstairs, Kurt approached Finn and took him to his room. Finn had never been in Kurt's room but it somehow intimidated Finn.

"Look, Finn. About at BreadstiX, I sincerely apologize for Blaine."

"No need, dude. Nothing's wrong." Finn lied.

"No. Everything's wrong. But if you insist I can only say, follow your heart. I'm always here for you. And maybe Sam."

"Okay, thanks. That's cool dude." Finn smiled.

"Tell me _everything _tomorrow, okay!" Kurt winked and smirked.

Finn didn't know what the heck that was supposed to mean but he left without saying anything. He was starting to feel de ja vu because he was in time to walk in on Sam while he was changing clothes again. _You've got to be kidding me. _This time, Sam hadn't put on anything except for his boxers that were dangling on his knees. Sam quickly pulled his boxers up but Finn still could see Sam's white, fit ass in a second. _God he was so fucking hot._

"Dude, what the fuck? Knock, will you?" Sam yelled.

"Hey, chill! It's my room too, you know?" Finn yelled back.

"I know." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled." Sam got in the bed and didn't say anything else.

Finn grabbed his pajamas and changed in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a deep look at himself at the reflection. He sighed. What was going on between them? One minute they were couple-y happy, another minute they were denying everything.

He walked back to his room to see Sam had pretended his sleep but Finn gave in to his play. He didn't want to make things worse. He turned the lights off and slipped to the bed, backing Sam. Finn felt like he was never going to sleep if he didn't put this straight. He decided to man up and break the silence.

"Blaine had a point though." He said almost a whisper.

Sam groaned. He turned away to see Finn, already sitting up and leaning to the headboard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Way to answer Sam. Way to answer. _"Look I'm trying to sleep." He added.

"Sam! You attitude isn't leading us anywhere!" Finn said furious.

"Well what do you want it should lead to, huh, Finn?" Sam questioned angrily. Why now? Why didn't they talk about this from the beginning? "From my opinion, I don't want it to lead us anywhere."

"I don't know, dude. We can't just leave it in the air and do nothing." Finn retorted.

"Yes, we can. Like we always do." Sam rolled his eyes.

"What?" Finn was taken aback.

"Oh, don't you play that innocent charm on me. You think we haven't felt these kind of tensions before?" Sam asked. Silence.

"Finn, there were always times when we didn't realize we were flirting each other and we did nothing but denied it. This tension will go like a wind. Forget what Blaine."

Tensions? Flirting? What was Sam talking about?

"Look, Finn, judging by your expression, you still don't get it yet." Finn blushed. "But we've been like couples for months. Gay couples. You and me, at movies. There must be times you thought we were going to kiss."

_True that._ Finn thought.

"And when we touched, we'd always feel shiver"

_True again. Dang! How could I miss it? _Finn mentally slapped himself for being so oblivious about this.

"But it's nothing. We can shrug it off like it doesn't happen and be friends again. Close friends. Whatever. As long as it isn't gay."

How could Sam be so calm? This was serious. Finn wouldn't mind being gay if it were for Sam. _Wait…_

"What if I tell you I don't want that." Finn whispered.

"What? I'm not gay!" Sam yelled a little bit.

"Stop denying it dude. I want to be happy. I want you to be happy with me. I don't want to marry a girl just because you say we could deny who we are for the rest of our lives. I want you. Not any girls. Not any boys. We would have support from glee clubs and screw the world. We could always be discreet if you're not ready yet. You've been my best friends and I want to be more."

Finn confessed. He actually started to cry a little bit, knowing his words won't affect Sam on admitting he was into Finn. But he was wrong. Sam sat up and pushed Finn on the bed. They took a look at each other's eyes and both leaned in voluntarily. It was the most intense kiss they'd ever felt. No girly things to be worried of. Just the two of them.

The kiss was rough, needy, lustful, and romantic. All the tensions was clearly gone as soon as Sam deepened the kiss. He bit Finn's lips and Finn moaned in pleasure. As soon as their tongues met, they felt those feeling on chick flicks and started making out.

Finn rubbed his hands on Sam's six-pack abs through Sam's pajamas. It was the new turn on of Finn. Sam felt Finn was going too far for a first kiss, so he carefully broke the kiss, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Jesus that was awesome."

"God, I've wanted to do that for a while."

They both said in unison. They realized this and giggled. Sam moved from Finn and laid his head on Finn's broad chest as Finn wrapped his arm around Sam's torso. They both felt an instant warm and then snuggled closer. Finn smelled Sam's soft blonde hair while Sam played his fingers on Finn's chest.

"I'm sorry for denying it. I thought you were strict straight." Sam said.

"It's fine." Finn smiled. They both fell silent again.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Sam?" Finn blurted out.

"Umm…"

"It's okay if you don't. I totally understand. Fin started to regret and feel hurt. He moved his arm from Sam, only to be stopped by the blonde. He wrapped his arm again and laid there in silence.

"I'd love to. You're now officially my hot, tall, jock, boyfriend." Sam smiled. And Finn smiled too.

"And you're my boyfriend with talented, kissable, tasty lips."

They both laughed hard. "God, I'm terrible at this."

Sam looked up and brushed his lips over Finn'. This time, the kiss was full of unspoken feeling, love.

He broke it off and get back to his comfortable position on Finn's chest to sleep.

_I love you, Finn._

_ I love you, Sam. _

They both thought the same thing before they drifted off to sleep.

_**Wow, this is long. I hope I didn't bore you… Review please. It would make me happy and giddy. I'm facing my last exam soon and review would really be nice. Love you, x**_


End file.
